


Between my legs

by guitarstrings



Category: Glee
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, F/F, G!P, Masturbation, Pussy Spanking, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-07
Updated: 2015-10-07
Packaged: 2018-04-25 07:23:59
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,123
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4951651
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/guitarstrings/pseuds/guitarstrings
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel is watching porn, where she sees women getting spanked in the pussy. Aroused by the idea of it, she tries it on herself while g!p Quinn is away on her morning jog. When Quinn arrives home, Rachel tells her about it and Quinn fulfills her newfound kink.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Between my legs

The sound of broken gasps and wet slapping filled Rachel’s ears as she watched a video where a redhead girl was being slapped in the pussy by a guy, and she whimpered as her own legs fell open, her sex gushing out wetness with every smack of the man’s heavy hand. She wondered what it would feel like for Quinn to spank her there, those soft palms beating on her soft flesh. Moaning loudly, she worked on palming her core, eyes glued onto the redhead’s puffy and reddened nether lips.

More slaps followed, the redhead squealing and whimpering in delight with each smack. Rachel closed her eyes and readied herself, then brought down her hand to her dripping snatch. She gasped at the initial sting, but found that it turned her on a lot. Mewling softly, she rubbed her pussy and smacked herself again, her hips jerking at the contact.

“ _Oh, fuck_!” she exclaimed as she spanked herself continuously, her sex soaked by this point.

She timed her own smacks with the guy’s in the video, the wet slapping ringing in her ears and bringing her to ecstasy. Now she wished that Quinn was with her and spanking her soaked sex until it turned a bright red. Too bad that her girlfriend was out jogging and won’t be home until at least another hour.

The guy then stopped spanking the redhead, and Rachel quickly scrambled to grab her dildo from the box she kept under her bed. The spanking she gave herself made her even wetter, and her heat made a squishing sound as she pushed the dildo inside her entrance. She didn’t bother silencing her moans of pure bliss as she fucked her drenched pussy, occasionally slapping the top of her mound while she drilled the dildo deeper inside of her.

Her thighs trembled as she planted her feet against the mattress, hips rising to thrust back against the lengthy silicone. The combined moans and groans coming from the porn video fueled her lust, her hand working faster to drill the fake cock inside her sex. The slick, filthy sounds made her gasp and shriek, until she couldn’t hold it in anymore.

With a breathy moan, she pulled out the dildo and squirted out her pussy juices, soaking the bed and her inner thighs. Smiling lazily, she kept her legs open and lightly slapped her snatch one more time.

But she still didn’t feel sated. No matter how many times she masturbated, the orgasms she brought upon herself won’t ever be enough. It’s only when Quinn dumps her load inside her would she become satisfied.

Though she could fuck herself one more time. She picked out another video, lied down on her back, and glued her eyes to the TV screen. There was a black-haired girl this time, her legs spread wide open and the camera focused on her pink flesh. The girl dipped two fingers inside her sex, and Rachel followed suit. She moaned as the girl brought out her fingers and licked them, then started palming her core. A sharp gasp tore through her hips as the girl onscreen suddenly started bringing her hand down her pussy, and Rachel itched to do it to herself again.

The sheets rustled as she squirmed, debating whether to start again with her newest kink. And then the girl brought her hand down again, her hole squirting out a little bit of cum. Whining loudly, Rachel succumbed to the temptation and slapped her snatch hard, whimpering in pain at the burning sensation. But it soon turned into pleasure, and she alternated between spanking her sex and fingering herself until she came again, a silent scream tearing through her lips.

Sated for the time being, she smiled in contentment and kept her legs open, wanting to greet Quinn with a soaked pussy.

Her ears perked up when she heard the door to their apartment open, followed by a pair of light footsteps that was headed towards the bedroom. Beaming widely, she held her legs apart. A sweaty Quinn stood frozen by the door, hazel eyes drifting between her legs.

Then towards the dildo that lay forgotten beside her.

“Did you fuck yourself while I was gone?” Quinn husked as she stripped down to her boxers, pale skin glistening with sweat that made Rachel’s arousal flare.

“Can’t help myself…” Rachel sighed as she stroked her slit, coating her fingers in her juices.

“You really are insatiable,” Quinn chuckled and climbed up the bed, the bulge in her boxers thickening as she crawled up Rachel’s body. “But why does your pussy look red?”

Rachel blushed and cast her gaze downwards, her eyes catching sight of the delectable tent in Quinn’s boxers. Humming softly, Quinn kissed her jaw, pressing her clothed erection against Rachel’s thighs.

“I… I spanked my pussy,” Rachel admitted and blushed slightly.

“Oh,” Quinn arched an eyebrow and craned her neck towards the TV. Smirking, she turned her attention back to Rachel and cupped her heat. Rachel shuddered as Quinn rubbed her nether lips and squeezed her core. “You’re really kinky, aren’t you? Did you get that idea from watching porn?”

Rachel looked at Quinn with hooded eyes, unable to register the question in her haze of lust. She gasped as a stinging pain suddenly coursed through her, starting from her slick sex. And then she realized that Quinn had just hit her there.

“Answer me, babe. Did you get that idea from watching porn?” Quinn arched an eyebrow, and Rachel nodded meekly. “That’s hot,” she remarked, hazel eyes dark with desire as she swung another blow. Rachel’s hips jerked, her sex leaking out cum from the pain that turned into pleasure.

“A-again,” she said weakly, and Quinn grinned and brought her palm down again.

Her hips jolted at the wet slap, and she moaned as she quietly begged for Quinn to do it again. It felt better than when she was doing it to herself, with the heel of Quinn’s palm hitting her clit. Another smack, and Rachel whimpered and closed her thighs, trapping Quinn’s hand.

“That feel good, babe?” Quinn husked into her ear, her breath tickling her skin.

Lips parted, Rachel nodded and spread her legs again and glanced down. She watched as Quinn raised her hand and swung forward, the contact against her center causing her to cry out. Quinn sneaked a kiss over her neck, biting gently as she palmed Rachel’s tingling pussy.

“Shh, babe…” Quinn licked her collarbone and crawled down her body, slowly easing the pain with every press of her lips against her bronze skin.

Rachel threw her head back against the pillow and let out a whimper as she felt Quinn’s lips gliding over her pink folds, soothing the sting. Melting against the sheets, Rachel closed her legs around Quinn’s head, urging her to start licking. Quinn gave kittenish licks all over her plump pussy lips, cleaning up the remnants of her cum.

“Do you want me to eat you, or do you want my dick in you instead?” Quinn asked as she pried Rachel’s outer lips open, licking her lips at the sight of the clenching hole that tempted her.

Shuddering, Rachel pulled Quinn up and nudged her hard-on with her thigh. “I want your dick in me, Quinn. Please…”

“Or do you like the dildo instead? Does it even make you cum hard like I do with my cock?” Quinn sneered as she grabbed the silicone and pressed it against Rachel’s heaving tits.

“N-no! Your dick feels better,” Rachel shook her head, eyes wide as she locked her arms around Quinn’s neck.

“Suck on it, babe. Taste your pussy juices on it,” Quinn growled lowly, bringing the fake cock to Rachel’s full lips.

Rachel flicked her tongue against its length, looking Quinn straight in the eye as she did so. She imagined that it was Quinn’s cock, pulsing and twitching inside her mouth. Humming happily, she sucked off all her cum from the silicone, her cunt throbbing as the musky flavor filled her taste buds.

“Okay, that’s enough. Your pretty mouth looks better when it has my cock in it,” Quinn huffed, tearing the dildo away from Rachel’s mouth to chuck it across the room. “But for now, I’d rather stick it in your pussy.”

Rachel mewled and spread her legs excitedly, and Quinn chuckled and tugged her boxers off, revealing her raging hard-on inch by inch to the hungry brunette. She kicked them off when they reached her ankles and grabbed her shaft by the base, dragging the tip against Rachel’s toned stomach.

Quinn started jacking herself off, and Rachel watched helplessly as she did. Her hand subconsciously drifted between her legs, but Quinn slapped it away. With a small whine, Rachel began humping the air, desperate to have her pussy stuffed with Quinn’s cock.

Using her free hand, Quinn pushed Rachel down and held her still, making sure that she stopped humping. Groaning in displeasure, Rachel huffed and peeled her eyes away from Quinn’s rigid pole.

“You got to touch yourself, it’s only fair that I jack off,” Quinn pointed out, leisurely pumping her pulsing member.

“Please, Quinn,” Rachel begged, bottom lip jutted out in a pout and her brown eyes pleading. “I need you. Need your cock in me,” she panted, nodding towards her dripping sex. “Please, baby. I’m so wet for you…”

Gritting her teeth, Quinn smacked Rachel’s snatch, causing the brunette to shriek. Rachel clamped her legs together and rubbed her thighs to alleviate some of the pressure.

“Fine. Since you asked so nicely…” Quinn mumbled and guided her prick inside Rachel’s entrance. “You really are soaked for me, aren’t you babe? I bet you loved it when I spanked your pussy, huh?”

Rachel moaned and nodded in agreement. “Yes, Quinn. So wet for you…”

Quinn grunted and slid all the way in Rachel’s sex, burying her shaft all the way to the hilt. Rachel reflexively clenched her walls around the thick meat, sucking it deeper, her eyes glazed over as she relished Quinn’s girth. Licking her lips, Quinn palmed Rachel’s breasts and started thrusting, her balls slapping against the brunette’s ass.

“Feels so good,” Rachel mumbled, cupping Quinn’s face to bring her in for a greedy kiss. Groaning into her mouth, Quinn increased her pace and ran her hands against Rachel’s sides as she slowly fucked her cock into her.

“You’re going to forget about ever using a dildo again after this,” Quinn hissed, rutting her shaft into Rachel’s velvety heat. “Fuck, you’re still so tight for me.”

“ _Mmm!_ ” Rachel gasped as Quinn drilled her cock deeper, feeling its length rub deliciously against her slick walls. She could feel the way Quinn pulsed and throbbed inside her, heightening the pleasure that she felt.

“From now on, you’re going to come and squirt for only _my_ dick,” Quinn panted and started slamming down on Rachel. Screaming loudly, Rachel clamped a hand over her mouth to muffle her high-pitched, keening moans.

Not having any of it, Quinn tore her hand away and pummeled away, really _fucking_ Rachel. Gasping and mewling breathlessly, Rachel arched off the bed and ground against Quinn, her body racked with pleasure from her cunt being pounded.

“ _Oh!_ Fuck that dick in my pussy! Don’t you dare stop fucking me!” Rachel gasped, her back flush against the sheets as she was plowed into the mattress.

“Wouldn’t dream of it,” Quinn grunted, rolling and grinding her hips.

Gripping Rachel’s waist, Quinn jackhammered into Rachel’s sopping cunt, grunting and groaning as she hammered away roughly. Rachel was pushed back from the force of Quinn’s pounding, her breasts bouncing as she was fucked thoroughly. Eyes rolling back, Rachel slammed her hands against the mattress, silent screams ripped out from her lungs as she humped back against Quinn.

All breath leaving her lungs, Rachel clamped down tightly on Quinn’s pounding shaft, juices streaming out her hole as she released. Moaning loudly, Quinn forced her cock inside Rachel’s snatch, balls tightening as she shot thick ropes of her semen as deep as she could into Rachel’s greedy and grasping pussy.

“Oh god. _Ohgodohgodohgod_ ,” Rachel chanted, thighs quaking as she felt Quinn’s shaft pulsing rapidly, releasing all of her load.

Quinn pulled out with a sated sigh, and some of her semen oozed out of Rachel’s hole. Her moans fading into soft whimpers, Rachel melted against the sheets, staring dazedly at the ceiling. Quinn lightly spanked her sex, and Rachel gushed out the last of her cum.

“You okay, Rach?” Quinn rasped, pulling Rachel’s shivering body to hers.

Giggling, Rachel nodded and stroked Quinn’s arms. “I’m more than okay. Thank you, Quinn.”

“Anytime, Rach,” Quinn grinned, keeping Rachel warm in her tight embrace.


End file.
